The Dark One
Character Synopsis The Dark One is a primordial, sapient, cosmic force of evil in the universe. The Dark One's goal is to break the spirits and hearts of whatever sapient beings he can influence. His existence is revealed to be an integral part of human free will, as his malign influence encourages humanity to make selfish choices. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Wheel of Time '''Name: '''The Dark One '''Gender: '''Non-applicable in nature but referred as male '''Age: '''Existed since the first sentient being '''Classification: '''Choatic Force, Gods '''Special Abilities: '''Non-Corporeal (Exists without form or concrete physicality, but merely as a spirit), Morality Manipulation (Influced the hearts of humanity since the beginning, causing their morals to shift), Existence Erasure (Can erase any being from a single or all timelines), Chaos Manipulation (Wields eveey iota of choas and discord within the multiverse), Soul Manipulation (Can recieve the souls of the dead, except ones woven within the wheel), Telepathy (Mentally effects the minds of humanity, from influencing their state of mind to outright enslavement), Reality Warping (capable of warping reality to certain degrees within the Pattern), Madness Manipulation (Chandlers of the Grue Power are potentially able to go insane), Causality Manipulation (Was going to rewrite the entire pattern, the fundamental weaves that determine cause and effect), Spatial Manipulation (Able to change the height of the stalactites on the ceiling of the tunnel that leads to the Pit of Doom without actually seeming to make them move. He can also warp distances), Possession (Can overtake ones very kind and essence), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, and Spirit variety), Darkness Manipulation (Controls the darkness, opposing the light), Immortality (Type 4 & 6, When killed, it immediately becomes the person who kills it, thus rendering himself harder to kill), Death Manipulation, ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Enemy to The Creator, who shapes the entire multiverse, which as a result of The Mirror World, was established to be infinite. Potentialily able to destroy and recreate all of creation and the pattern, including the multiverse. Can destroy anything The Creator can create) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcendent of Time, Which is described as meaningless in relation to The Dark One. Sees Time as a multi-branched structure, implying it’s beyond linear time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(The Multiverse is going to end by the power of The Dark One, Which was infinite. Can destroy anything and everything in existence, which included the pattern) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(The Creator is unable to do meaningful damage to The Dark One. Views the destruction of The Multiverse as insignificant) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: Being brought into the pattern makes them able to die Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * True Power: '''a "unified power source" that is more inherently destructive than the One Power. The True Power can perform many feats that the One Power can, although it does them in such a way as to betray the energy's chaotic origins * '''Five Powers: '''There are five elements that can be manipulated with the One Power: Air (sometimes referred to as Wind), Earth, Fire, Water, and Spirit, each having its own use and purposes. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Wheels of Time Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Morality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Wind Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Telepaths Category:Space Benders Category:Death Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Psychics Category:Tier 2